


mornings with you, they're the best kind.

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Just smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, No Plot, Smut, Top!Harry, actually there's barely any fluff, ahh this is a piece of trash, bottom!Louis, but fluff, handjob, it's not even like actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis and Harry wake up together and Harry gives Louis a handjob and they kiss a lot but that's basically it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a piece of shit. If you were looking for very descriptive sex then this isn't for you, sorry... Why did i even write this

It was morning. 

 

The sun shone softly through the lace curtains of the window, and specks of dust danced in the beams of pale golden light. The duvet rustled, and Harry sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, sighing. Slouched against the headboard, he peeked down underneath the blankets at the boy sleeping at his side. 

 

Louis sniffed in his sleep. 

 

One of his legs was wrapped around Harry’s waist, his arm draped across Harry’s stomach. 

Harry glanced fondly at Louis, running the gentle pad of his thumb across his sleeping features, the outline of his cheekbones, the curve of his chin, the dip above his nose. 

 

He lay there for a minute, until the alarm went off from his phone and Louis jerked awake in his arms. 

 

“‘arry?” Louis groaned, his voice high and thick with sleep. 

 

“Morning, baby.” Harry smiled at Louis, the smaller boy still snuggled up on his chest. “We have a meeting today, remember?”

 

Louis said nothing, he just reached over to Harry to press the snooze button on the alarm, cuddling back into the warmth of Harry’s skin. Louis pushed his lips to the skin of Harry’s stomach, trailing soft little kisses up his abdomen and peppering a few on his neck and finally meeting Harry’s waiting lips. After maneuvering himself so that he straddled Harry’s waist, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, grinding himself down softly. 

 

Harry moaned quietly and sat up all the way, clutching Louis’s bum and running a hand across his naked chest. Louis whimpered, making little needy sighs, his perfect legs tightening around Harry’s waist. Harry squeezed Louis’s bum harder, dipping one hand past the elastic of Louis’s boxers and grabbing his length. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, parting his lips. Harry licked into Louis’s mouth, pumping faster with his palm. 

 

Louis sucked on Harry’s tongue sloppily, his lips pink and obscene. Harry’s breath hitched at the sight of the boy unraveling on top of him, his one hand shooting out to grip the mattress, his eyes blown with lust. 

 

With a final cry, Louis released into Harry’s palm, his back arching and his eyes rolling back in his head as he rode through his orgasm. 

 

Panting, Louis unhooked his legs from Harry’s waist as Harry wiped his hand on a tissue, smirking. Louis sighed, satisfied, and cuddled close to Harry so that his head rested under Harry’s chin once more .

 

Harry traced the outline of the older boy’s tattoos lovingly, dipping his head to place a sweet kiss to Louis’s hair.

 

“That’s one of the best ways to wake up, y’know that?” Harry chuckled, and Louis scoffed.

 

“I should hope so. What could possibly be better?”

 

“Hmm, well I personally think waking up to you riding my cock would be better.” Harry grinned cheekily, his dimples popping out.

 

“Oh, yeah? How’s about I do it fo’ you right now?” Louis smirked, throwing off the blanket and pulling himself up to straddle Harry’s waist once more. “Screw the meeting, I’ll call in sick.”

 

“I’d quite like that, yeah.”

  
  



End file.
